1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic interconnecting system, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly adapted for signal transmission between two computers.
2. Description of Related Art
As it known to us, a computer generally includes some hardware and software. The hardware is mainly made up of central process unit (CPU), motherboard (MB), Hard Disk (HD), display card, sound card and so on. Further, the computer also has some input/output (I/O) ports, such as USB ports, Audio ports etc. The computer and other electronic devices can exchange data between those ports and other corresponding ports of electronic devices via some cable connector assemblies. While the software consists of operating system and some drivers. At present, Windows XP is widely used as the computer operating system, and Windows Vista, a latest edition of the operating system, has been gradually accepted. These operating system and drivers should be installed on the computer and properly set.
Whereas, for most users, they may already have an old computer, and a lot of useful data has been stored on the computer, when they buying a new computer, they need to reset the computer, and it may take a long time to do such work. What's more, how to transfer the data of the old computer to the new computer is much difficult for most users. However, as a new edition of the operating system, Windows Vista is issued and a cable connector assembly Windows Easy Transfer is used, the aforementioned problem will be solved. The BAFO Inc. has produced a type of cable connector assembly BF-7313 which can transfer the data or settings of a computer configured with Windows XP system to another computer with Windows Vista operating system, and two computers both installed Windows Vista can exchange data with each other too. The BF-7313 is made up of a pair of Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, a cable, and a USB migration control block arranged between the separate USB connectors and connecting with them by the cable. The USB migration control block is used for controlling data transmission by the USB connectors. The USB migration control block includes a print circuit board (PCB), a chipset for controlling data transmitting, two oscillators, storage, number of other electronic elements, such as resistors, capacitors, inductances mounted on the PCB.
However, the cable connector assembly aforementioned has two USB connectors both need to connecting with the cable, which makes it more difficult in manufacturing such product and increasing expense of making the product.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.